


Ensure

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (idk how well it is), (that's supposed to be a friends ref), Alternate Universe, Christmas, Diego is also worried, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Klaus is worried af, M/M, Multi, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya is confused, and kliegoya, bc she didn't know that they knew about something, its established kliego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: It was normal for Vanya to just agree with Klaus's zany plans and for Diego to be the one that, as he called it, pulled Klaus's head out of his ass. But! When it's Diego that's just agreeing with his newest suggestion, and Vanya that's digging her heels. Klaus is far more concerned than he typically would be. What the hell is going on?Harcest Ficmas: Day 5 - Bundled Up
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Kudos: 18
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Ensure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Escapisttrash (moonlight1314)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight1314/gifts).



When Klaus had invited, honestly he’d told, his partners Diego and Vanya to come stay with him in the fancy schmancy winter cabin his dear old, rich, uncaring father had for a week, he hadn’t expected  _ Vanya _ to be the one to decline and  _ Diego _ to be the one to agree. Which, as you can suspect, was the opposite of his partners’ typical behavior.

And to say it concerned Klaus, would be absolutely correct.

When he, inevitably, asked Vanya  _ why _ she didn’t want to come on a little vay-cay with her two favoritest people in the world, she just didn’t tell him. No reasoning. No explanation. No excuse. Nada. Zilch. Nothing. 

They’d been together for nearly a year, him and Diego nearer to two years, and Klaus would’ve thought that he’d know  _ plenty _ about his partners. But obviously, something he  _ didn’t _ know about was bothering Vanya,  _ a lot _ . Why else would she be so unwilling to come? And not provide any explanation at all? Obviously, there was some kind of mystery that Klaus, with the help of Diego, needed to solve. 

It was three days before Christmas, so on Christmas Eve eve eve, that Klaus decided to address it, especially since at least as of now, he and Diego were driving out tomorrow morning. And he needed answers.

“No Klaus.” And Diego, of course, was being a big old stick in the mud.

“Well, why not?” Klaus questioned.

Diego sighed, stopping his work of fixing  _ something _ at the gym he worked at, Al’s Gym, to face Klaus, “You know that if she wanted to tell you anything, she would. But, since she hasn’t just leave her alone.”

“But!” Klaus refuted, “You also know that Vanya doesn’t like to talk about herself unless we  _ pry it out of her _ , so, that’s what we need to do.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Diego turned back to the wiring he’d been fiddling with and remarked, “Or, if she doesn’t want to tell  _ you _ , not  _ we _ ,  _ you _ , then you just, leave her alone.”

Klaus hopped off the chair he’d been perched on, “Fine.” he huffed, utilizing his dramatic flair, “I’ll do it by myself!”

“That’s not what I said to do.” Diego called, which Klaus pointedly ignored as he left.

He meandered through their little city’s street, four blocks right, seven down, and two floors later, and Klaus was stood in front of the door to Vanya’s apartment. Vanya was typically home at this time, most Thursdays she had no students from 11 am - 2 pm, it was just after 12pm, what had been deigned as her ‘lunch break’, so when he knocked and no one answered, he was a bit concerned. So, thinking perhaps she didn’t hear him, Klaus knocked again, and with a bit more force. Still no answer. “Vanya?” Klaus called, praying that none of her weirder neighbors were in at the moment, “You in there?” Still, no answer.

“Klaude dear!” Vanya’s elderly neighbor, Mrs. Kowalski, she never got his name right, despite knowing him for over a year, “What are you doing here dear?”

“Hey Mrs. K!” Klaus said, “I’m just, looking for Vanya, do you know where she is? She doesn’t seem to be home.”

Mrs. Kowalski had an odd, confusing look on her face before saying, “Oh, I don’t know dear. Since she moved out the other week, I haven’t seen her around too much. Nice girl, you know, I think you and Daniel would like her.” Um, moved out? Why didn’t she say anything?

Klaus was already moving, calling back over his shoulder “Thanks Mrs. K! See you around!” Rather than the leisurely pace he’d walked to Vanya’s apparent former apartment, Klaus did as close to a run as he’d ever done in his life back to Al’s Gym. 

“Diego! Diego! Diego!” Klaus basically yelled, as clamored down the metal steps back to where he’d just left Diego. And before he could say anything, Klaus sputtered out, “Vanya, she’s, I don’t, she’s not-”

“Klaus,” Diego said, dropping whatever he’d been working with, taking a hold of Klaus’s arms, steadying him, “calm down. And explain what’s wrong.” Klaus took a calming breath as Diego had instructed him, then retold Diego what Mrs. Kowlaski had told him, and Diego, the typically more rational of the two, rationalized that, “Maybe, the reason she didn’t want to come was because she was moving.”

Yeah, that made sense. Maybe she was just moving, but, “Wouldn’t Vanya tell us if she was moving though?” Klaus asked.

Now it was Diego’s turn to look panicked. Before Klaus realized what he was doing, Diego pealed down the hallway towards where his ‘room’ was in the gym. Klaus, once he’d realized where Diego was going, chased after him, reaching the door frame of Diego’s room while Diego was already calling someone on his landline. Diego tapped his foot while waiting for whoever he was calling to pick up, seeing how unsettled Diego was was unnerving to Klaus, thankfully whoever he’d been calling answered, “Eudora,” Diego said immediately, “I need your help with something.”

A pause, and a scowl appeared on Diego’s face as he hissed, “No, nothing like that. Look, I need you to look up Vanya Katrina Petrova, see if she’s got any outstanding fines, recent arrests, anything.”

“Recent arrests?” Klaus repeated, “Diego what the hell are you-”

Diego waved his arm at him, which meant for him to shut up, “No, yeah. I know it’s against regulation. Eudora, please.” Klaus waited and watched as Diego listened to whatever Eudora was telling him on the other end, nodding along. “Alright, thanks Eudora.” Diego finally said, before hanging the phone up with a click on the receiver.

“So?” Klaus prompted.

Diego was already pulling on his jacket as he said, “It looks like Vanya got evicted from her apartment about a month ago, and there’s no new housing address on file for her anywhere.”

Klaus, a bit confused but following Diego out of the basement then the front door of the gym, asked, “And what does that mean?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Diego started, “that Vanya got evicted nearly a month ago, said nothing, and doesn’t have anywhere permanent to stay right now.” 

That made it sound like Vanya was. But there was no way she could be. She would’ve told them if she was. “Are you saying that Vanya’s-” Klaus started.

Rather than provide a verbal answer, Diego nodded and gestured for him to ‘come on’, and when Diego lead him towards where he’d spent the darkest years, Klaus felt as if a consuming pit in his stomach growing. He and Diego looked up and down far too many alleyways, checking behind random abandoned cars, and asking the people that Klaus knew  _ weren’t _ either drug dealers or addicts if they’d seen anyone that looked like Vanya.

Klaus wasn’t sure if he should’ve been relieved or more stressed when none of the people they’d talked to all said they hadn’t seen anyone looking really anything like Vanya within the past month. But, it also meant they didn’t have any other leads as to where Vanya might be. 

Klaus and Diego started to walk back towards Vanya’s former apartment, thinking they  _ might _ be able to find some lead there. And once they did get there, rather than finding any kind of lead, they found “Vanya!” Klaus ran for the second time in his life, and on the same day at that, and pulled Vanya into one of the tightest hugs he’d ever given. He’d never been so stressed in his entire life. God he owed his mother (and Ben) (and Diego) many, many apologies for all the shit he’s pulled over the years. “Where the hell have you been? Why didn’t you tell us?”

She looked between Klaus and Diego in confusion, “Tell you what?” Vanya asked, “I was just at the library. And  _ actually _ , was just on my way to see you guys. Why?” Either she didn’t know that they knew, which was likely, or she’d figured out that they knew and was just playing dumb about it.

“We know.” Diego said, while Vanya gently disentangled herself from Klaus.

“Know what?” Vanya asked them, “What’s going on?”

Klaus looked over to Diego, hoping to get some hint as to how to explain what they knew without possibly upsetting her, and when he got absolutely nothing from Diego (he was never good with emotional stuff anyway) Klaus said, “Well, um, we-. Let me start from the beginning, first  _ I _ wanted to know why you didn’t want to come with us tomorrow for Christmas, so then I went to your apartment and when you didn’t answer because you weren’t there Mrs. K told me that she hadn’t seen you much in the past month because you moved out, and then I went and told Diego. And he called Eudora and had her look up  _ something _ , and found out that you’d got-”

“Evicted?” Vanya guessed, deflating when Klaus and Diego both nodded, “Look, it’s not that big of a deal.” Just as Klaus moved to argue that getting evicted then not telling either of her partners what was happening or where she was was a big deal, but Vanya, in an odd act of confidence, waved them both off and continued, “I’ve already got something lined up, but I won’t be able to get in there until January 1st, so I’ve been staying with Allison for the past few weeks. She likes the company with Luther gone on work, and I needed a place for a little while.”

Huh. That made sense. “Why didn’t you say anything though?” Diego asked, and he had a good point.

Vanya, in a typically Vanya Katerina Petrova-fashion, shrugged and muttered while avoiding making eye contact with either of them, “I just didn’t want you guys to worry about it,  _ especially _ seeing how you guys  _ did _ react. When I didn’t even tell you guys!”

As much as Klaus wanted to argue that she could’ve just told them and all of this could’ve been avoided, but, it’s not like they didn’t cross a line or two, “Alright, alright.” He said, “Diego and I shouldn’t have overreacted about some miscommunication and used some likely  _ illegal _ methods of getting information, but it was mostly Diego you know. And we’re sorry.”

Vanya gave them a small nod, accepting Klaus’s apology on his and Diego’s behaves, then saying, “And I’m sorry too, for not telling you guys anything.”

Diego suggested that they should go back to the gym, and considering the freezing air nipping at their exposed skin and that it was the closest, the three walked back towards Diego’s, Vanya in the middle while Diego and Klaus were on either side of her, both over a foot taller than her. “So,” Klaus started as they were walking, “I’ve got this  _ crazy idea _ ,” Vanya laughed while Diego groaned, both knowing where Klaus was going with this, “well, Diego and I were going to this little place out in Tuscon-”

“Telluride.” Diego and Vanya corrected him, Klaus never wanted to remember the actual city the lodge was in.

Klaus ignored both of them continuing, “-and we happen to have an opening. Would you be interested in coming?”

Vanya pretended to think it over for a moment for saying, “I think I could clear some time in my oh so busy schedule for you.” barely containing the giggles that escaped her.

The near six hour flight the next morning from their city to Montrose Regional Airport, landing just before noon, on one of the many Mayer private planes, with a minimal crew on board, was spent in each other’s company, full of merriment and elation. Needless to say, but it was the best Christmas  _ and _ holiday that Klaus had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
